


百年树木

by cangwu_04



Series: 百年树木 [1]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangwu_04/pseuds/cangwu_04
Summary: R18  cp乱炖 / 主卜洋 /开放性关系 /现背 私设多 / 别骂





	1. 坏与更坏

（一）

云贴着雨面，世界晕出天青色的轮廓。

靛蓝相间的云朵在鳞次栉比的低垂处交接，大楼下木子洋把伞收好，吐掉嘴里的半根中南海，烟头打着颠儿泡进一洼浑水里。他转过身，等着雨幕那头的人裹满清冷走来。

卜凡勾住他的下巴先是交换一个吻，口腔里游丝般的烟草凉气在唇齿间纠缠，中南海味道散淡，却存在感顽劣，烟雾缢在喉管中，呛得两个人被迫分开。

身后有拍掌声，卜凡遮住木子洋的身子先转过身，看到刚钻进大楼的几个练习生。董岩磊边点头边鼓掌，“刚，凡子，兄弟敬你是条汉子。”岳明辉皱着眉，摆出因年长而天然成型的老历姿态，“你们也注意点儿啊，秦姐昨天刚说完，禁止练习生私下谈恋爱。”

雨势又加重了些，冷热气流相互对峙，缠成一股北方夏季少有的潮闷，将长久以来痼疾般的干燥毒辣尽数作废。木子洋讨厌这种无中生有的粘腻，它让汗水挤逼进毛孔里，停滞，回环，腾空，再喷张出的都是难以消解的郁热。

卜凡一只手勾住木子洋的肩，摇头晃腿一副不正经，“我看谁敢去告状试试。”

董岩磊帮腔岳岳，“凡子你们是该注意点了，昨晚宿舍没人的事秦姐已经知道了，一会儿你们就等着挨训吧。”

木子洋说：“那你呢？你那位秦姐发现了没？”

董岩磊摇头，“我可比你俩注意多了。”

木子洋皱眉：“合着今天把咱们叫过来就是来批斗我和凡子的？”

“也不是，”岳明辉答，“秦姐说今天有新的练习生要来，让咱们都来认识认识。”

“是个小孩，未成年呢。”董岩磊补充。

 

没开空调的舞蹈室比室外还要高上几度，仄陋的屋子里稀疏扎着几堆人。出门时木子洋套了件长袖T用来遮掩前一晚卜凡在他身上留下的青紫，布料贴近皮肤浸着层汗，空气里膨胀跳动不规则的导热因子，呼吸也拥挤起来。

考证深入一半归因于不通人情的天气，一半归责于自作主张的彻夜未归。

秦周懿拿着单单一页纸走进来，面色不善。木子洋又向后缩了缩身子，原本就是在角落里，此刻在黑压压一片中更是寻不见身影。他无端被一种张牙舞爪的窘迫笼罩住，侧头看卜凡时，那人却神色如常。

秦周懿挥动几下手中的纸，“这是昨晚的查寝情况，节省时间我就不念了。”接着直接发难，“卜凡木子洋你们要解释一下昨晚为什么没回宿舍吗？”

集合在室内的全部目光悉数投递进角落里，形成无声且顿挫的质诘，木子洋再无处可躲。

卜凡先站起来，“我和洋哥昨晚回学校了秦姐，走得急就忘了请假。”

“回学校什么事？”

“有同学过生日呢，非要我们回去不可。”卜凡说完看秦周懿没回应，又环顾四周把视线定格在一处，“本来还叫了磊子，但是磊子上完课太累，就没去。是吧磊子？”

董岩磊不假思索点头。

秦周懿再是一阵沉默，目光重新落回角落，“是吗木子洋？”

被点名的人才匆忙起身，迂晦地首肯。他学不来卜凡那股子泼皮耍赖的坦荡，将话说得漂亮圆熟，只能尽力在迎合中表现出一些艰涩的合情合理。

秦周懿不再看他们，朝门口喊了句，“进来吧弟弟。”

 

时至今日木子洋仍然记得第一次看见灵超的样子。一道身影踽着步子走进练习室，还不算高的个子，身形纤薄瘦弱，只一张稚气的脸鲜明扑人，瑟瑟昭着却写满天真意气，好像季节交替间偶有迟滞的缓冲时节。

“我叫灵超，河北人，十五岁。”小孩声音清糯，仔细分辨还有些变声期刚过的嘈杂残留。满屋子的人跟着一起问好，一声声弟弟争先喊着。

秦周懿朝灵超指指木子洋，“你一会跟他走。”

然后对着木子洋说，“公司暂时没安排好他的住处，小于说你们北服的研究生宿舍最近有空床，你暂时把他带回去住两天，这段时间就不用回宿舍了。”

卜凡嚷嚷，“那帅哥呢？他怎么不带人去？”

“小于这两天有工作，抽不开时间。”

卜凡说：“那我也要回去。”

秦周懿问：“你还有同学过生日。”

卜凡梗着脖子，“没有。”

秦周懿说：“没有就给我乖乖住宿舍。”接着挥挥手，“今天就这样，大家互相认识一下然后散会。”

木子洋清楚的，卜凡的说辞没有说服秦周懿，接手的灵超是在让他将功补过。

 

雨势浩大混乱，珠子豆大，玻璃一样锋锐而透明，砸在脸上有割裂般的痒。安全通道的出口鲜有人过，在不着灯的暗光里酝酿开某种怪诞的隐秘，木子洋对面前的男孩试图进行一场粗疏的探察。

灵超的行李很少，笼统加总也就一个背包外加一个行李箱，男孩站在旁边看着比箱子还有单薄。木子洋上前去拍他的肩，“你好，我叫木子洋。”

男孩点点头，不说话，木子洋才注意到他湿了一侧的肩膀。

“带伞了吗？”

男孩摇头。木子洋就把自己的伞递给灵超，然后报出一串地址。

“知道怎么坐地铁吗？”

男孩点头，还想再补充些什么又被木子洋赌回去，“那你就坐地铁到刚才给你说的地址，我安排室友去地铁站接你，今晚有点事，我晚些回去。”

说完木子洋便想走，他知道现在应该去安抚的不应是这个初次见面的小弟弟，而是自己愤愤不平的男友。

灵超仍然不说话，却在木子洋准备转身时拉住他的臂弯。

他开口：“秦姐说了，让我跟你走。”

木子洋甩了几下，没甩掉，抬头想命令男孩放开他，却不经意撞上一双深湛的眸子。那是十几岁的少年才会独家收藏的明锐葱郁，素淡的倔与图穷匕见的惊惧穿过雾一样蒸腾的水汽，氤氲进时空的旋流。

谁受得了这样的眼神呢，很久以后木子洋仍在想，大概就是在楼梯间的那一眼，才蔓延出那么多始料未及的后来后来。

没辙，木子洋只能带着灵超一起去找卜凡。卜凡看到来的人是谁后不满尤甚。

“秦姐干嘛只罚你不罚我？”

灵超凑近来一只耳朵，“你们挨罚了？这公司平时犯了错会惩罚什么？”

卜凡满眼怨怼，“罚工资罚加练罚你事事不如愿。”

木子洋拍他的脑袋，“你好好跟弟弟说。”

卜凡说：“现在就叫上弟弟啦？”

木子洋说：“你别阴阳怪气的，十五岁不是弟弟是什么。”

卜凡说：“那我也比你小，你怎么从来不叫我弟弟？”

木子洋两只手堵住灵超的耳朵，凑近卜凡舔了一下他的小耳朵。

“叫你老公不好吗？”

 

最后还是拜托董岩磊将灵超送回了北服，卜凡折了几条烟，以此换来学校旁边一家宾馆的夜间限时体验券。

连绵波澜的雨声被安置于星辰流转的静谧夜色中，欲望从热浪里脱胎而出。木子洋被卜凡压在门上，呻吟声由低及高，渐次不可遏制，成为煽风点火的绝佳良药。

“今天多来几次好不好，你要好几天不住宿舍了。”

木子洋抱紧埋在胸前的脑袋，乱哼两声。卜凡不满意，从乳尖舔到腹肌，一路向下，含住木子洋还未完全勃起的性器。取替矜持，木子洋呻吟声愈发糜软娇媚，卜凡忍耐不住，直起身子托住他的下身，径直摸索进更深处的潮热。

上楼前还算理智地在便利店里买了两个套，卜凡稳住木子洋的身子，单手摸出来一个让木子洋拆开帮自己套上。两股热忱相互扶掖，很快催化成细胞的剧烈涌动，卜凡不满足于手指的抚慰，调整好姿势进入了被推压的门上的人。

“轻一点……”

前一晚刚刚做完，木子洋接纳得很快，干涩紧密的甬道包裹住坚挺，他努力在上下律动中分泌出更多粘稠，接连两晚被过度使用的后穴在痛苦与爽利的渐次博弈中归趋为缭乱的本能，调整缩张的节奏以适应卜凡的进出起伏。

这副身体被身上的男人操了将近两年，卜凡动作向来暴躁，木子洋也早已习惯在粗粝的摩擦中循导快感，调动每寸皮肉服膺于欲望。他吻上男友的脖颈，双手顺势攀附，唇舌顺着血液脉络冲刷每根神经，点燃更多推波助澜的情欲。

卜凡啃咬木子洋的下巴，又将浅露的齿痕仔细舔舐。

“叫老公。”他下达命令。

木子洋周身漾着被操熟后的红，呼吸间充溢满污秽而浪漫的脱节颤音，无暇也无力顾及卜凡的施令。卜凡不满，寻找角度进入得愈发深入。

两个人如同傀儡般嵌套在一起，齿轮运转承载起浩荡的热潮，交换唾液与喘息，践行姿势与地点，狭小空间里的每一寸都被他们贪婪剥夺着，在双向博弈中负隅顽抗，终于在默契共存的重叠低喘中缴械。

“去他妈的规矩，老子就要操你。”

卜凡咬牙切齿，说完又将木子洋翻了个身。

那晚他翻来覆去要了木子洋好几次，像是宣泄某种压抑与不满，又像是在对无端生出的生活旁支进行捍卫主权式的肃清。

 

灵超在第二日还无人恢复清醒时打来电话。清晨叫醒，成功挑逗起卜凡在意识不清时极易感染的暴戾。木子洋的手机无辜遭殃，屏幕在与墙角的亲密接触中滋生出蛛网一样的细碎纹路。  
铃声与碎裂声此起彼伏，终于吵醒了木子洋。

“我要帽子。”

灵超接通电话后的第一句话。

木子洋下床拉开窗帘，天色大亮。电话那头杂音浓重，不像在宿舍的样子。

他问：“你在哪？”

灵超不说话，片刻后又重复，“我要帽子。”

卜凡终于也醒过来，从背后悄悄抱住木子洋，两人赤裸相贴，相互依持而立。

“谁啊？”卜凡问。

木子洋没来得及回答。

“谁啊？”灵超就在那头问。

索性放弃回答，木子洋绕开卜凡找衣服穿，满口应下灵超回宿舍帮他找帽子。灵超挂电话前交代一句“公司见”，接着决绝摁下结束通话。木子洋把手机扔进卜凡怀里，“屏幕你赔。”衣兜里摸出抽剩的半包中南海也一并扔了过去。

卜凡说和他一起回学校，却没打算上楼，站在宿舍楼下放空。木子洋本想速去速回，无奈反复给灵超发去几次照片小祖宗都不满意，挑来挑去，又选定了最开始的迷彩款，木子洋千忍万忍才克制住冲动没在未成年面前爆粗口。他怕卜凡着急，便探出身子从窗口往外看，找了半天才看见人在何处。

雨后初霁，天空绣入几朵淡云，卜凡藏在宿舍楼不远处的一棵老树下抽烟，动荡遮天的枝叶摇晃出一地影子，日光锋利而坚固，笔直地扎进地面，淌出金灿灿的血。

“凡子！”木子洋在楼上喊。

卜凡循声抬望，露出同奔波于空气中的浮光一样畅达的笑。

木子洋辨认出他的的嘴型。

他在说，洋洋。

 

这让木子洋想起第一次和卜凡说话的样子。

也是那棵树下，木子洋提着自己和室友的四份早餐自顾自赶路，却在经过树下时被些暧昧的声音吸引去注意力。两具挺拔的身影交缠在树下接吻，木子洋认出其中之一是卜凡，小他两届的校园风云人物。也认出另一个是有过几面之缘的同系学长。

学长矮了卜凡半头，半偎着树干，眼中还有未散干净的情潮，木子洋一时不知是该错开视线还是礼貌问好。

卜凡朝木子洋挑眉，神情淡然，局促的仿佛只有看客。

学长先一步朝木子洋打招呼，接着落荒而逃，不留寒暄的余地。堆砌一夜的灰白色霜花化成水珠从低处的叶片上滚落下来，基底滑进木子洋敞开的领口里，下意识便缩了缩脖子。

他和卜凡站得不算远，距离近到卜凡伸手就可以抚上他脖颈的程度。手掌温热，化解清晨时不期而至的冰凉。

说到底这动作对于不算熟稔的二人还是过界了些，木子洋低下头后退一步，擅自划分在陌生空间內悬揣不定的畛域。

卜凡几步逼近木子洋，压低身子抬起手臂，将人囿于大树间，两张脸骤然靠近，卜凡呼吸时的轻微气流扫过木子洋脸侧的细小绒毛。高大的男人嘴角勾笑，眉峰轻挑，这样的唐突攻势多数时往往会带有夹缠其中的狂劣，木子洋却从卜凡眼中读出几度热诚，平白无故多出一种蛊惑人心的说服力。

“你怕我吗？”

木子洋听见声音从头顶传来。

日光如洪水般冲决而下，冰凉凛冽，熠熠生辉。心脏仿佛瞬间被开垦出一片荒凉的僻壤，栽植山川河流，孵化万物，叫嚣着生长，叫嚣着繁茂。木子洋想神祗大抵也就如此类同了吧，眼神中泯却慈悲，套叠意欲，从陌生领空内援引而来一些庞杂情绪，让人濒于疯癫。

鼻尖瑟缩。

声音也在跟着发抖，“我们还不太熟吧。”

卜凡又将脸凑近几分，几乎是额头相贴的距离。

“会熟起来的学长，我叫卜凡。”然后用鼻尖轻轻去摩擦木子洋的鼻尖，“哥哥，我想吻你。”

 

那棵树的影子却就这样留下来，他们第一次上床时木子洋的脑海中仿佛还倒映着凌乱枝蔓奉供而成的潦草侧写。卜凡双手撑在他两侧，粗大的性器在木子洋体内挺动。

“这样算熟了吗？”

木子洋呼吸不匀，眼前又弥散开经霜般的冷冽和等候溶解的妥协。

他问：“你当时就不怕我推开你？”

卜凡说：“你尽管推开我，你推开我一次，下一次我就抱你抱得更紧一分。”

“那不是你第一次见我吗？”

动作停缓片刻，又开始再一轮的汹涌进攻。

“当然不是。”

那是故事写于扉页的序跋，他们在尚且自由的场域内不拘于探讨缘起，归总得失，并沉湎于落款时仓促印拓的朦胧留白。

 

才走进练习室就看见岳明辉揽着灵超坐在镜子前，年纪大的满脸无奈，眼神都不愿给刚进来的两个大高个。

“磊子昨晚把弟弟带去你们学校就去陪女朋友了，弟弟大半夜又把电话打回来，貌似有两位神仙夜不归宿，害得我大半夜开车去把孩子再接回来。”

木子洋理亏，先去把帽子递给灵超，又拉着卜凡坐在灵超旁边赔礼道歉。

“弟弟你喜欢吃什么，哥哥给你买，哥哥错了。”

灵超用帽子遮住脸，仰靠在镜子上，“我要吃糖。”

“好，”木子洋拍拍卜凡，“你赶紧去给弟弟买糖。”卜凡吃瘪，想着自己这个月被公司扣到所剩无几的工资欲哭无泪，却认命起身。

“奶糖还是水果糖啊弟弟？”

“都要。”埋在帽檐下的声音瓮里瓮气。

木子洋把灵超脸上扣着的帽子摘下来，揉揉小孩乱糟糟的额发。

“别生气啦，以后保证不这样了。”

灵超耷拉着脸，看看旁边的人，“你们是在谈恋爱吗？”

木子洋笑，“小孩子怎么问这些。”又接着说，“是啊，我们在谈恋爱。”

灵超问：“你喜欢他？”

木子洋盯了会卜凡去给灵超买糖的背影，转过话锋，“你以后叫我洋哥哥怎么样？”

灵超缩缩脖子，“我们还没那么熟吧。”

 

tbc


	2. 好时辰

（二）

木子洋从学长那里借来套被褥，联系好一间空闲的研究生宿舍，忙上忙下帮灵超置办生活用品。

“你钱够花吗？北京这边花销挺大的，平时记着别乱花钱啊。”木子洋把灵超从床下递给他的抱枕放在床头，“看不出弟弟你还挺自恋啊，用自己照片印抱枕。”

然后趴在床栏上，勾起灵超下巴仔细端详，“不过长得是好看。”

灵超作势要拍掉他的手，一只手臂抬起又停在半空。

“我饿了。”

木子洋收回身子从床上下来，“你早上没吃饭？”

灵超说：“昨晚开始就没吃了。”

木子洋问：“怎么没给自己买点饭啊？”

灵超吸吸鼻子，“我是离家出走的，没钱。”

木子洋愣了一下，皱眉说：“那你和家人……”说到一半又自己截住话头，“算了，哥哥先带你去吃饭。”

 

食堂没到饭点，窗口零星售卖一两道菜，木子洋打了份西红柿鸡蛋盖饭，灵超咬着筷子满脸嫌弃。

“你先尝尝，我们学校就这个最好吃，你洋哥能骗你吗？”

灵超扒了口饭，“不好吃。”

木子洋抢过筷子尝一口，“哪里不好吃？”

灵超把卜凡买给他的糖从口袋里拿出来，剥开两颗同时丢进嘴里，“我饱了。”

“行，”木子洋点头，“你一会可别喊饿。”

说完起身和路过的一个同学打招呼，聊得热络，不再理会灵超。

偶有人至的时段里食堂通常不会开灯，唯一借以照明的只有从不远处入口承袭而来的瑟瑟光晕，午后静穆的明亮装嵌进空荡的四方，灵超从背光的地方看那个高大的影子，身姿利落，举手投足间的明暗线条与空间里悬浮的粉末交错，仿佛凝成一座簌簌落灰的雕像。

木子洋再回到餐桌时，灵超已经将盖饭解决了大半，桌上丢着两颗糖，糖水化开一小滩渗入垫在下面的餐巾纸里。他帮弟弟买来瓶水，结账时又顺手拿下一版糖。

灵超两手撑在桌子上，“那个哥哥看起来跟你很熟，你们是同学？”转转眼珠子，“不对，他叫你洋洋呢，还有那眼神……前男友吧？”

木子洋伸手去拍他的脑袋，“你小小年纪懂得还挺多。”

灵超说：“十五岁，不小了。”

木子洋从兜里摸出根烟，打火机擦了几下没着，点着后明灭闪动几下，又被木子洋摁灭。他叼着烟，牙齿挤压出声音，“弟弟，就是弟弟。”

 

卜凡下课后来学校找男友，他这儿还留着木子洋早上扔来的手机，灵超电话打不通，只能亲自来学校跑一趟。木子洋没在宿舍，楼上楼下打听一圈才问清楚木子洋给灵超借的是哪间宿舍。

进门时看到两个人正缩在一张床上用平板看《海贼王》，木子洋在一边不停插嘴问人物关系剧情背景，灵超瞪圆了眼睛盯着屏幕，分不出心来应付他。平板画面小，两个人就挨得近，意识分流中都在寻找最舒适的姿势，灵超侧枕在木子洋无袖衫外袒露的的肩臂上，毫无察觉已然是最亲密的姿势靠在一起。

卜凡掏出手机甩到床上，轻薄的壳体擦着木子洋的耳边应声落在硬板床坚实的垫褥上，表面的碎裂纹路又扩散开几分。

木子洋捂住自己擦红的耳朵，“你发什么神经？”

卜凡指指两个人，“是你们他妈在发神经。”

灵超从木子洋怀里抽身，起身去拿桌子上的冰镇可乐想给木子洋敷耳朵。卜凡坐进床垫上塌陷的一块，扒开木子洋的手直接咬上了耳朵。

“疼。”

木子洋倒吸一口气。

卜凡就又咬重了些。他知道木子洋不疼的，没破皮没流血，连红迹都是浅淡的一点，这人只是心虚，想利用示弱转移话题。他讨厌木子洋这样的不自觉，在与一人拥有亲密关系的同时又习惯于和多人保持亲密，连刚认识的小弟弟都不放过。

更糟糕的是，当事人对此毫无愧疚。

开封的冰可乐掉在光秃的水泥地上，哐当作响里翻滚出一地的稠密泡沫。被声音叫停的两人齐齐看向肇事者，灵超飞快转身去厕所找拖把。

木子洋摆正卜凡的头，主动去亲他的唇，用牙尖划过挺翘的唇峰，再伸出舌头一点一点勾勒轮廓，卜凡张嘴将他的不安分全盘包裹住，夺回主动权，将人压在床上仔细接吻，或者更进一步。

灵超举着拖把在门口便听见室内传来的暧昧声响，十五岁确实不算小，没有小到不谙世事，也确实不算大，没有大到百无禁忌。他就在门口听完了整场转播，听见木子洋一边喊疼一边又求着卜凡快点，再用力点，一边说受不了，一边又哀求着继续不要停。

刚步入青春期的小孩对性事总怀揣一种绮丽的渴望，木子洋的微弱呼喊与放学后同学之间偷偷传递的低画质影片一起重合放映在灵超的脑海中，清纯与低劣颉颃互竞，成为超脱于粉饰太平下的流弊。  
“老子这礼拜再让你爬上床老子就是狗。”

木子洋在屋里有气无力的宣泄不满，少年跟从于一墙之隔内或急或缓的呼吸章法，神智顷刻的紊乱，脱手的木柄砸在脚背上，痛感却开始散漫延迟。

 

卜凡在走廊里发现蹲在地上的灵超，也蹲下身子保持同一高度。灵超抬头，面前人满身的情欲味道扑鼻而来。

大高个的嗓子不甚清亮，饱含事后的性感沙哑。

“怎么了弟弟？”他问。

灵超扶着脚背，身子圈成一团。下垂眉眼，满身颓丧。

“……我疼。”他说。

“洋哥睡了，别去打扰他。秦姐说晚上大家一起吃顿饭，在这之前你就跟我在一起吧。”宿舍里没有消肿药，卜凡把灵超背在背上往药店走，“现在公司里没有比你小的，所以你是我们的弟弟，秦姐让洋洋带你，我也可以事事惯着你。”

卜凡在药店门口放下灵超，帮他绑好松垮的鞋带。

“但是不可以和你分享他。”

这是见面以后卜凡给灵超的第一个警告，灵超听着眨眨眼，又喊了声疼。

 

岳明辉看灵超抱着只猫走进来，五官都皱成一团。卜凡把通身黝黑的小猫放在地上，拿着在楼下小卖部买的牛奶准备去热。

“小弟在公司附近捡的，还给起了个名字叫黑旋风。”

岳明辉盯着玻璃珠一样猫眼看，想摸摸毛，手还离得老远猫就吓得蹿到灵超脚边，又示威似的朝岳明辉一通喵喵乱叫。

“还挺认生。”

灵超重新抱起猫，五根手指一起搔黑猫脖子上的软毛，舒服得小猫眯起眼呼噜噜叫。牛奶热好端进来，满屋子奶香味旋卷，小猫耸着鼻子从灵超怀里跳出来，埋头一口一口啜。

岳明辉扔给灵超一把钥匙。

“公司宿舍收拾好了，以后你和凡子住一间，我和洋洋住一间。我还没给洋洋说，凡子一会我开车，咱俩去帮小弟把学校的东西收一收。”

卜凡声音拔高，“好端端干嘛换宿舍啊？”

岳明辉解释：“走了一个练习生，我缺个室友，秦姐说要把你俩分开，刚好你去陪小弟住。”

原来的公司宿舍其实也不是卜凡和木子洋一间，只是卜凡仗着人高马大长期霸占住木子洋宿舍的一席之地，原来的舍友非常自觉得选择自动退避，还好人做到底帮他俩编了一套师兄弟间应当互帮互助木子洋半夜睡觉磨牙自己实在受不了的完美说辞，公司领导也就不好再说什么。

宿舍环境差，隔音更差，哪间房里稍微有点动静整栋楼都同步优享三维立体环绕式的声波共振。岳明辉在忍受相当长一段时间后实在忍无可忍，对着卜凡木子洋的房间大喊三声“Get a room”，两人才干柴烈火烧去了公司旁的小宾馆。

木子洋进练习室时被在门口喝奶的猫打了个绊，低头看半晌，“这猫怎么这么丑？”

自我心理建设强行压制住生理冲动才没让灵超跳起来暴揍木子洋，只能幸灾乐祸举起钥匙朝木子洋坏笑，“木子洋，收拾好东西搬去和老岳住吧。”

 

从和大学长搞上以来，这大概是卜凡憋得最久的一回。

木子洋带着灵超在北服住了小半个月，回公司后床位又被重新排列组合，卜凡掐着指头算，差不多快一个月没和木子洋上床了。

二十出头正是血气方刚的时候，看的到吃不到的苦日子比每天压腿拉筋还让人难捱，这边看董岩磊成天和小女友出去打得火热，那边看连灵超养的猫都能在发春时翘着屁股求偶，好几次卜凡把木子洋堵在洗手间，做不了全套只能互相摸摸聊以自慰，时间短地方小，隔靴搔痒反而成了抽刀断水水更流。

木子洋趁午休时公司没人把卜凡压在练习室时简直是一副要把对方生吞活剥了的架势。

前戏来不及做，才扩到三根手指卜凡就急冲冲往里探，木子洋骑在卜凡身上又疼又爽，夹紧屁股嗷嗷直叫。卜凡揉捏臀肉让他放松，沾了些接吻时流下的唾液抹到后穴做润滑，木子洋勉强吃下三分之二，就开始浑身发颤。

练舞时没挥发干净的汗无所附丽，跟随肉体碰撞淌满全身，两幅精致皮囊在晃晃灯光下被镀上一层水光，因餍足而发出的喟叹此消彼长。

“你好饥渴啊哥哥。”

卜凡托着木子洋精瘦的腰肢，不断加快节奏，恶趣味的用性器刮蹭木子洋体内的每一个敏感点，搞得人浪叫连连，反而恶人先告状。

木子洋还没组织好语言情绪回怼过去，就被门外炸裂开来的敲门声吓得差点萎掉。

“卜凡你给我把门开开！”岳明辉在外面大喊，“他妈的你是不是疯了！”

衣服来不及整理妥当，木子洋套了条短裤就赶紧开开门。

岳明辉甫一进入抬手便关了灯，黑暗里咆哮，“你们他妈的在练习室都敢搞，知不知道监控没关啊！”

方才还欲火缠身的两个人当场被吓得说不出话，乖乖听岳明辉继续疯狂嘶吼。

“还好我和磊子回来早，我听着屋里的声音就不对……偷偷谈恋爱就算了，你俩这样是不是太过分了。”岳明辉气不打一处来，却还记着摸黑帮两个人处理案发现场，“磊子去找博文删视频了，你就赶紧转锦鲤拜菩萨别被秦姐发现吧。还好是我和磊子先回来的，要换成是别人，看看谁还能轻饶了你！”

卜凡终于回过神来，找出两张纸跟岳岳一起擦地板上的汗。门外涌入些光，屋内被衬成一片浑浊的暗色，岳明辉一把把人推开，让他赶紧去穿衣服，卜凡这次意识到自己还晃着屌在满屋子瞎逛。

“老岳……谢了。”卜凡不知道说什么好，只能打开手机默默给岳明辉董岩磊一人发了个红包。

岳明辉正眼都不看他一下，“欠你丫的还要帮你收拾烂摊子……”

木子洋依旧站在给岳明辉开门时的位置没动，身上的汗干了大半，粘腻感遍布全身，情愫如同风暴渐息时沙尘淹埋的风眼被潜藏进毛孔里，蛰伏成还未爆裂尽兴的心有不甘。

迟迟接过卜凡递来的衣服，木子洋将灯打到大亮，衣服甩在重新光洁的地面上，裸着半身走出了练习室。

 

在和岳明辉成为室友的不算长的时光里，木子洋虽然偶尔声讨新室友各种直男式的小怪癖，但大部分时间还是对这个二十几岁唠唠叨叨又善解人意的哥哥甚为满意的。

木子洋喜欢他说话不留余裕，北京爷们儿特有的直快，谈天说地相处的就挺舒服。

他会跟岳明辉抱怨灵超捡的猫真丑，也会吐槽公司阿姨煮的饭太难吃，有时候聊得深了，就会提几嘴他和卜凡的事儿，毕竟成熟男人之间就该聊点床上那些事。

所以到此为止木子洋突然反思，是不是他的毫无保留涉猎错了对象。

恋爱果然会拉低人的智商，木子洋在幡然醒悟中痛下结论。

岳明辉洗完澡光着身子在宿舍里搜刮木子洋的衣服，左右手各拿一件比较着问木子洋一会出去打球自己穿哪件比较好。木子洋随手指了件，又给他搭了条裤子。

他不仔细去看岳明辉的脸，对着窗口点了根烟，“我的衣服你喜欢，我的人你也喜欢吧。”

岳明辉停下动作，衣服才伸进去一只袖子。

“在练习室那天，你从头到尾关心的只有他不是吗？你怕他做的错事被发现，怕他因为违反规则离开这场游戏，怕你还没能拥有他就要错过他，果然人在极端条件下爆发出的潜意识，就算再迟钝的人都忽略不掉。老岳你会不会挺遗憾的，我们选错了地点，你选错了出现在他生命中的时间。”

岳明辉不说话，木子洋就转过身朝他摆摆手，“快穿吧，凡子等你打球呢。”

嘴中吐出的烟还没聚拢多久就被擎住窗沿的风吹散，木子洋突然回忆起原来他不是抽这个牌子的，那时每个半大不小好装成熟的男孩嘴里都嚼着一句土话，抽烟只抽煊赫门，一生只爱一个人。木子洋热衷效仿，励志要做烟草界的时尚弄潮儿。

炫赫门抽了一包又一包，突然上升双子的人格作祟，自某一刻倏尔蜂起的腻烦让他放弃了对于土味口号的誓死追随。木子洋自己也说不清，是厌恶了这种幼稚的热衷，还是断点式的成长让他对他人的崇好产生驱离。

他只是觉着，可能换一换也挺好。

 

在卜凡和木子洋被公司正式抓包以前，谁都没想到率先被擒获的竟然是董岩磊。

坚持不分手的结局就是卷铺盖走人，董岩磊倒没表现出多大的痛心疾首，原本他就志不在唱歌跳舞讲rap，况且已经有演艺公司向他抛出了橄榄枝。

木子洋送行的时候安慰学弟，以后的日子才是好的，现在的离开只是为自己去掉一个错误答案。董岩磊提着行李箱在楼下拦车，新公司不算远，是以后彼此之间还会经常罩面的距离。

上车前董岩磊问木子洋，“那洋哥你的错误答案要怎么排除呢？”

木子洋帮他把行李箱塞进后备箱，等接下来的话。

“你不可能看不出老岳喜欢凡子的，还有灵超────”

“你洋哥的人生没有错误答案。”木子洋打断他，“只有不同的解题思路。”

董岩磊给司机报出地址，朝木子洋挥手说再见。他没义务再替他人去思考更深的得失，戛然而止就是最好不过。

卜凡下课后赶出来连汽车尾气都没捞着闻，抱怨好歹兄弟一场董岩磊也不等等他来告别。木子洋不知道卜凡这种要命的仪式感到底从何而来，只能告诉他磊子说以后山不转水转有缘再见。

况且他们只隔了三个红绿灯的距离。

夏末的蝉声撕心裂肺，卑弱的生命体竭力进行着梏亡前最后的狂欢。季风掣肘的凛凛分野中，人们被迫接受着新一轮的限时交替。

“凡子啊，”木子洋喊他，“我好饿啊，你不是说你会做饭吗，给我做顿饭吧。”

卜凡问：“想吃什么？”

木子洋歪着脑袋思考，“可乐鸡翅吧。”

卜凡点头：“行，那你跟我去买菜。”

木子洋说：“你自己去，我要上课。”

说完就转个方向回了公司，再没看卜凡一眼。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18 cp乱炖/本章包含卜岳 卜洋车/开放性关系/现背 私设多 别骂

（三）

 

灵超的电话打进来时，卜凡在宿舍正将腌好的鸡翅下锅。电话那头小孩的嗓音凌乱，因呼吸急迫而破碎蹦出的几个字淹没在猎猎风声里。

卜凡让他不要急慢慢说，说了半天说不明白，一串杂音里电话易手，岳明辉的声音传过电流。

“凡子，快来医院。”

收到医院名称和地址，卜凡终于将完整事件从几方传达的信息中拼凑出原委：木子洋练舞时突然膝盖剧痛，试了几次关节都无法使力，现在已经被送去了医院。

医院离宿舍路程不远，岳明辉和灵超坐在走廊的座椅上，木子洋和带他们的经纪人去拍片子。卜凡赶到的时间正好，经纪人扶着木子洋拿着诊断报告踉踉跄跄从诊室里走出来。

灵超先卜凡一步跑上去，扶稳木子洋的另一侧，“还疼吗？”

木子洋眯起眼睛晃晃腿，“也就跳舞那一阵子疼，可能是练得有点猛，你别担心。”摇着脑袋扫视一周，看见卜凡时稍有迟钝，“你们怎么把他也喊来了？”

“结果怎么样啊？”卜凡问。

经纪人摇摇头，“回去再说。”

然后木子洋就问一会去哪吃饭，卜凡这才想起来他那锅烧糊的鸡翅。

卜凡说：“你不是说你想吃可乐鸡翅吗？”

木子洋看着灵超说：“小弟你想吃什么呀？哥哥请你。”

卜凡继续说：“洋洋你伤到底怎么样了？”

木子洋继续看着灵超：“吃韩国烤肉怎么样，你上次不是说喜欢吃泡菜嘛。”

经纪人插话：“吃什么吃啊，先跟我回公司去找秦姐。”

 

岳明辉把冷透的鸡翅全剥进碗里，浓褐色的汤汁凝成固体，与鸡翅边缘的焦黑混成一滩。他故意加重咀嚼力度，大声说好吃好吃。

卜凡也夹一筷子，咬下块肉嚼两口又吐出来，灵超看着便把方才夹起的一小块重新放回盘子里。一大盘鸡翅几乎被岳明辉扫空，到最后连话都来不及说，只顾着将桌上的残羹囫囵咽进肚子里。

岳明辉给自己倒了杯水，“凡子你这饭做的还真不错，以后要是咱们出不了道，你就去当厨师养活我们哥几个吧，哥哥跟西城好几家馆子的老板都混的挺熟，到时候帮你介绍介绍。”

卜凡看他几眼没说话，收拾干净盘子拿去洗。

“我说你俩干嘛呀，一个个都不说话，你们在这搞搞深沉洋洋的腿就能好了？”岳明辉实在看不惯闷葫芦似的两个人，“到底什么情况等他回来了再说，把你们那哭丧脸给老子收起来。”

灵超还是不说话，卜凡碗洗到一半，冷水灌了半池子，手指冻出一片殷红。房间里就只剩下水流与瓷骨碰撞的混沌声响，日暮的光线透过窗台肆意浪游，盘踞成一片低气压里昏聩的嬗变。

那晚木子洋彻夜未归，岳明辉早上起来上厕所时看见卜凡蹲在阳台上抽烟，乱蓬蓬的头发与青色的胡茬，还有脚边一地忽明忽暗的烟头，像日出时星星被击落的残破躯壳。

卜凡对蹲在他身边的岳明辉说：“他还是没接我的电话。”

声线仿佛被漫长的黑夜沥尽了养分，语调干枯且粗糙。

岳明辉拍拍他的肩。

卜凡接着说：“其实我最怕的就是这样，他可以对我喊叫对我发脾气对我哭对我说他疼，但我好怕他不理我……你懂吗老岳，我怕他像在医院那样，不看我，不理我，什么都不告诉我。”

太阳迟到很久，岳明辉看见窗外一颗老树空荡的树干上摇摇欲坠几片叶子，如约而至的晨雾势单力薄，化不开阴郁的天空。

“我第一次见我洋哥是刚入校的时候，室友拉着我去看我们学校已经毕业的一位学长的品牌新品发布会，洋哥是走秀的模特之一。我在后台看见他和一个男人藏在更衣室的一块幕布后面接吻——其实也不算藏，他们没躲着谁，但大家都各忙各的，好像见惯了似的。他裸着上身，双臂勾住那人的脖子，半睁着眼，清醒又沉迷的样子。”

岳明辉向卜凡讨来一支烟，在天明前燃起最后一束星子。

“那个男人吻完他之后很温柔的喊他洋洋，我就偷偷跟着叫，洋洋。”卜凡站起身，双腿发麻步伐不稳，“当时我的脑子里有两道声音，我也想当面叫他洋洋，还想吻他。”

岳明辉吐出一团烟雾，“你第一眼就喜欢上他了。”

卜凡接着说：“后来我真的吻到了他，然后跟他上床，跟他做爱，但是每次我提出正式交往的时候，他就会不理我，不和我说话，不回我电话，不选择继续话题，我讨厌那种感觉……也害怕。”

“但你们最后还是在一起了。”

卜凡笑得有些得意，“没办法，我这个人认定了一见钟情，而他败给了日久生情。”

岳明辉说：“那真是恭喜。”

太阳始终不愿露面，天色愈沉，云层染上的乌青仿佛滞缓多年的碍眼积垢，转眼便被抛弃似的倾盆而下。树枝上勉强求生的枯叶随风落入四季轮回的俗套剧情，凋败与陨落，坏与更坏，奄奄一息。

 

岳明辉总是不愿回忆他第一次见卜凡时的场景。

一段有失分寸的回忆并不能帮他筑构人际交往中的良好口碑，倒不如就连根砍断，再自我接纳一个众所周知的初遇。

连卜凡都是那么以为的，他们第一次见面是在公司，前后脚报道的练习生礼貌问好，互相问一句是不是也有人给你微博发了私信问你想不想当明星。

其实不是的。

大秀结束的庆功派对上，岳明辉闲来无事陪同受邀的朋友一起参加，误打误撞在吧台后捡到一个烂醉如泥的男孩。颀长的身子蜷缩于尺寸之地，眼眶因醉酒而濡贴着大片的淡红色，好看的五官在阴沉的灯光里有种致幻的颓败感。

出于好心岳明辉想把人抬回卡座上，整整高出自己一头的庞大身躯压在肩膀上，被拢住时还能闻到男人身上范思哲云淡风轻的味道，岳明辉又将人搂紧了些——这是出于私心。

后来车是岳明辉打的，房也是他开的。

卜凡拉着搀扶他一路的男人一起滚到床上，手从衣服的下摆探进去，一路摸上胸前的突起。岳明辉二十几年的人生中阅男阅女不说无数也能算得上经验丰富，抱着自己的男人明显是比自己小了不少，动作也青涩莽撞，可没由来的，他就是拒绝不了这种胡作非为。

大概是审美取向的正中下怀。

他被箍着身子变着法的挨操时也没想明白，自己怎么就开房上床一条龙服务了，只觉着这男的的家伙真他娘的大，疼得他浑身酸软无力，趁此就给自己找了个不反抗的借口。

完事后他又拖着人去洗澡，直叹自作孽不可活自己送上门给人不清不楚的操了，反过头来还要亲自收拾烂摊子。

浴缸里没忍住又被上了一次，这回岳明辉当真来了脾气，北京爷们儿头可断血可流面子不能丢，把男人翻了个身子双腿一跨开始坐上去自己动。两个人接力似的搭着伙一通乱叫，岳明辉着魔似的吻过身下人的每寸皮肤，他发现这人左耳上像按钮的突起，就恶作剧一样咬住不放，男孩报复心四起，操得愈发用力，岳明辉从脚趾头到天灵盖都爽得发麻，暗叹自己真是遇见了个极品。

可惜极品有赏味期限，爽完不敢多停留，岳明辉把人抬上床裹好被子就扶着自己酸疼的腰一步一颤逃离了现场。

当公司里遇到的男孩与那晚床第间的面孔完美重合时，他惊诧于缘分微妙，同时也从卜凡陌生的眼神中得知，那晚的事从来只有他一个人记得。

岳明辉感觉自己仿佛回到了学生时代近百人对号入座的教室里，他是教授在滔滔不绝的论证阐述中随口举出的一个例证，价值仅在于合衬论点，无足轻重且不禁推敲，只要论点成立，他就可被随时替换或抛弃。

 

针对受伤态势与治疗途径，木子洋目前有两个选择：要么手术，要么回家。

医生说手术风险不小，胆小如木子洋，自觉保命要紧。

突发情况抢占思维高地，让他不得不将原本即将进行的流程暂且按下不表。其实原本的打算是，在一顿完美晚餐中成全卜凡那种山东男人的仪式感，再在一切处置妥当后完美提出分手，木子洋甚至细致规划到分手炮应该用什么姿势打才显得最无情。

结果伤病来得太快就像龙卷风，大风刮过吹散了他这种捕捉爱的小游戏。整整一晚没回宿舍没接电话，第二天被卜凡拉近公司厕所劈头盖脸就是一顿训，训得木子洋头脑发懵彻底遗忘了他在这场游戏里的主动权。

其实木子洋心里认为这事也大可不必着急，先来后到殊途同归，总之都是告别，只是少了点仪式感。

但是问题到底是要解决的。

午饭灵超悄悄给木子洋藏了两个鸡腿，一本正经说家里老人都说吃哪补哪，吃腿就能补腿。

木子洋边啃鸡腿边问：“弟弟你生日什么时候啊？”

灵超说了日期，又补充：“生日礼物拒收学习资料。”

木子洋一脸遗憾，“这也太晚了，哥哥还想走之前给你过次生日呢。”

灵超问：“你要走去哪？”

木子洋答：“回家啊。”

灵超瞪圆眼睛：“你不当练习室了？”

木子洋啃完鸡腿还不忘唆骨头，“哥哥一把老骨头，练不动了。”

话题没有继续完就被走进餐厅的舞蹈老师打断，催大家收拾收拾赶紧去上课，木子洋除外。木子洋活了这么多年都难得有这种享受特殊待遇的高光时刻，得得嗖嗖想跟周围的人炫耀才发现灵超撇着嘴像是要哭出来。

“哥哥你不要走……”

说完灵超就真的挤出两滴眼泪来。

小孩子都喜欢打直球，藏不住太过深沉的心思，擅长用最直白的表述承载起最卑微的祈求。想与不想要与不要之间藩篱高筑，任何违抗都像是种罪过。木子洋不擅长应对这样的无遮无拦，只能催促灵超快去上课，小孩闷闷不乐走得一步三回头。

“我问过帅哥了，他说你可以做手术，做完手术如果恢复得好，完全可以继续当练习生。”

声音从沙发的另一头传来。

木子洋才发现餐厅里除了他和灵超，沙发上一直还窝着个补觉的卜凡。

“但是帅哥也说，手术风险不小。”

藏不住，木子洋干脆问：“你的意见呢？”

卜凡掀掉披在身上的外套，坐直身子，“你说是问我意见，其实心里早就有了答案，我这个男朋友根本无权参与。”

木子洋笑，“看来两年没白处，还是你懂我。”

卜凡说：“可是怎么办，你的理由那么充分，我还是想生你的气。”

木子洋说：“如果打一炮还生气吗？”

卜凡说：“炮要打，气也要生。”

与大多数同类一样，木子洋与卜凡都属于那种外表坚硬内心柔软的动物。但和木子洋灵活迂回的性格相比，卜凡偏激更甚。打比方来说，木子洋如果是西瓜，卜凡就是榴莲，木子洋是虾子，卜凡就是螃蟹。更坚硬的躯壳，更柔软的心。更牢固，也更易击碎。

——木子洋在交往中累积的无数经验教训下摸出了这样的心得体会。

成年人间叵测的、晦涩的心思，词不达意与言不由衷，抱残守缺与困兽犹斗，这才是他所熟悉的。在这样的面具后，他才能够将离别和亏欠装扮得举重若轻，坦然拥有，潇洒失去，虚伪的獠牙大可以放肆荼毒虔诚愚蠢的神经，情感透支前还不忘保持优雅，提醒相关人士有序离场。

卜凡不会对木子洋说，哥哥你不要走。

卜凡只会对木子洋说，把我哄好之前你哪也不许去。

 

所以莫名其妙就又滚到了床上。

对于成年人来说，没有什么问题是滚床单解决不了的，如果有，那就滚两次。

很多动作一直以来都被木子洋划入红色警界线以内，没想到今朝全部解禁，卜凡获得宽赦想怎么玩就怎么玩，感官激荡的同时又隐隐察觉到事态似乎在脱轨走样。

木子洋哪里是来哄人的，这不管不顾的架势，分明就是来打分手炮的。

看着匍匐在自己双腿间吞吐着自己性器的男友浑身散发出的讨好意味，仿佛下一秒吐出的不会是他刚刚射进去的精液，而是一套酝酿已久的分手宣言。卜凡恶从心中起摁着那颗圆滚滚的脑袋来了好几次深喉——闭嘴吧，你这个没有感情的大西瓜！

灼热坚挺的欲望摩擦柔嫩的喉管，木子洋一阵一阵干呕，却给卜凡在排斥推拒与强势掌控中创造出精神和肉体上更大的快感。

后来卜凡架着人边走边操，从床边操到阳台，木子洋一米八八的大高个身上挂不住二两肉，抱起来轻得不可思议，倒称了卜凡更快更深更用力的理想蓝图。木子洋被顶在冰凉的落地玻璃上，乳首被玩弄成滴血似的红，筋肉脱力，整个人盛开出一种吊诡的美感。

没人记得是何时结束的。

木子洋只觉着卜凡在这场理应沉沦的性事中清醒得可怕。

因为后来卜凡抱着他说，

“哥哥我不能替你决定以后如何，甚至给不了任何建议。自以为是一点，我不想因为我的存在而对你的未来产生任何影响，接受手术或者重新回去当模特，都是你自己的事情，你只要保留我的知情权就好。”卜凡把木子洋的头埋在自己胸前，规避所有可能产生尴尬情绪的视线交流，“休学我没申请下来，说不定过不久我也会离开吧。这跟你没关系啊，你可别自作多情。”

木子洋挣扎着抬起头，“你不许走，休学办不下来不是理由。”

卜凡说：“不行，我要好好学习。”

木子洋反驳：“你给我好好当练习生。”

卜凡不服气，“不都决定不管你了，你干嘛来管我。还有以后等我也回了学校，你可不许不理我。”

木子洋说：“因为我比你大，是哥哥。”

“拉倒吧，你可没我大。”卜凡伸手朝木子洋身下摸了一把。

木子洋眼看着刚消停没多久的家伙又有抬头的趋势，干脆扑到卜凡身上乱啃一气。

“你就故意气我是吧，哪学的激将法？”

卜凡吻他的唇，尽力安抚暴躁的木子洋。

“洋洋。”他说，“我只想好好跟你在一起。”

他轻轻咬住木子洋的下唇，“我不想和你分开，你也不要放弃我，好不好？”

木子洋终于停下动作。

他恨卜凡不知道什么时候学会了灵超那套天真无邪，本应是一场成年人间世故的心照不宣，打完炮后挥挥手，说句敬往事一杯酒，以后再爱也别回头。怎么会这样呢，卜凡跟他玩起了推心置腹生死与共，还想以后手拉手好朋友，木子洋怎么受得了。

当然受不了。

“……好啦，不走。”声音无辜又委屈，“我们都不要走。”

还有些败下阵来的泄气。

围剿或清算，本是即兴而起，最后两皆无用。

 

tbc


End file.
